


Christmas

by writerstrash



Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [18]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Christmas, Fatherhood, Kid Peter, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Teenage Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash
Summary: A look at Christmas with the superfamily over the years.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260020
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	Christmas

** 4 MONTHS OLD **

Tony had never liked Christmas. Maybe when he was a child he could have enjoyed the holiday, but it was most likely short-lived and tainted with bad memories. But sitting on the couch with Steve nestled into his side, warmth surrounding them while snow fell down on New York City outside, Tony felt peaceful. For the first time in his adult life, cheesy Christmas movies were playing on television and Tony didn't feel nauseous. He didn't feel angry, he didn't look for a bottle of scotch, he didn't feel lonely. 

And he knew a big reason for that was Steve. The man who made him appreciate gingerbread cookies and non-alcoholic eggnog. The man who made Tony want to cover the penthouse in Christmas decorations and a tree bigger than necessary. But the other factor in Tony's happiness this Christmas was a the snuggly little baby that was cradled in his arms. 

Peter was sleeping soundly against his father's chest, his chubby cheeks covered in drool. Four months old and he owned everything Tony and Steve had to offer. Every ounce of their love, adoration and protection. 

When he began to squirm and whine softly, Steve's eyes fluttered open and his hand immediately moved up to rub his son's tummy - Peter's favourite soothing technique. 

"Shh, what's up little guy?" Steve cooed, his voice thick with sleep.

Tony ran his finger over Peter's soft cheek then moved to brush back his wispy brown hair. Sometimes Peter just wanted to know that his parents were nearby. That he wasn't alone. That he was loved. And he was always reassured in a heartbeat.

"He's okay," Tony sighed. "Aren't you, buddy?"

Steve moved around slightly, leaning his head down onto Tony's shoulder once again and closing his eyes.

"Time is it?" he asked.

"Almost four," 

"Hmm," 

"Go back to sleep, we've got nowhere to be," Tony encouraged.

"He okay?"

"He's back out like a light," Tony smiled. "Just like his papa should be,"

Steve smiled. He always liked being reminded of the fact he was a father now. Four months in, actually, and he would never tire of hearing it.

"Mm, okay," Steve agreed sleepily. 

Tony smiled down at him, letting himself soak in the added warmth. With the television muted, Tony fell asleep listening to the sound of bells and carols echoing from the streets below. There was no other way he wanted to spend this day, and he knew that every Christmas from now on would be spent _happy_. 

* * *

**3 YEARS OLD**

"But how does he come in, papa?" Peter wondered, sitting on his fathers chest as they lounged on the couch. 

"Santa has his ways," Steve grinned. "He's a very smart guy, you know?"

"Why don' the weindeers come in?"

"They're too noisy. They'd wake us all up,"

"I wanna be waked up! I wanna play wif 'em," 

"You can't play with the reindeers, buddy," Steve explained. "They're too big. And they practice _all year_ to help Santa go to all the homes, they can't come in and play,"

Peter thought to himself for a moment, pulling at his fluffy Rudolph socks. The toddler had insisted on wearing them all week in the lead up to Santa's big visit. Another thing he insisted on was asking every question possible about Santa himself and the rules of Christmas. The biggest being the rule that Peter had to sleep in order for Santa to visit. 

"What if I be quiet?" Peter asked. "Santa won' know I'm playin' wif 'em,"

"Santa knows _everything_ , remember?"

Peter's eyes widened.

"Even when I sneaky?" 

"Especially when you're sneaky," Tony assured, coming up behind the boy.

Peter squealed and giggled wildly as Tony lifted him up high, tickling his tummy and melting at the sound of his son's laughter. Steve stared up at them in awe. 

"Daddy sneaky!" Peter cackled, squirming in his hold.

"Santa knows daddy is sneaky, that's why I don't get as many presents as you," Tony explained, holding Peter close. 

"I jus' wan' cookies," Peter clarified. 

Steve couldn't wipe the smile off his face. They had made a big deal of making sure Peter knew that Christmas was about more than presents. That it wasn't about presents at all. They were just an added bonus. It was just about being together, enjoying the whole day with homemade food and endless cuddles. It would make Tony sick if he didn't enjoy it so much.

"You'll get cookies," Tony kissed his son's cheek. "Cookies and kisses, huh?"

Peter giggled again, falling back in Tony's arms. Tony caught him, as always, anticipating his squirmy son's movements.

"Daddy," he whispered, grabbing onto Tony's face to gain his full attention, doing his best to whisper. "Will you be sneaky wif me? Play wif the weindeers?"

Tony peaked over Peter and smirked at Steve. The soldier was always arguing that Peter was far too much like Tony. This was one of the many instances that Tony really couldn't fight back against it.

"No can do, buddy," Tony shook his head. "Santa keeps an _extra_ eye on me 'cause I used to be so sneaky. And he won't even visit if we're not sound asleep, you know that."

"But...but what if I'm not sleepy?" 

Steve laughed. That was very unlikely. Peter had threatened to stay up all night during one of his tantrums, and the little boy never made it past nine. Three years old had a ton of energy, but they crashed _hard_ each time.

"Then you'll have to try really hard to _be_ sleepy, kiddo," Tony answered. 

Peter continued to ponder. Tony lowered them down onto the couch next to Steve, watching as Peter stared over at the windows. 

"I jus' wanna say hello," he whined. "Jus' wanna say fank you,"

This _kid_.

"Santa knows you say thank you, Peter," Steve assured. "I told you, he's always watching,"

* * *

**SIX YEARS OLD**

Steve always woke up before Tony. Even if Tony had a good night sleep, he could lay in bed all day if Steve was there by his side. It made Steve's heart swell that he could provide Tony with such comfort after so much years of sleepless nights and exhaustion. Christmas morning was no different. 

But Peter, who normally woke up less than an hour after Steve on a norma day, was already making his way down the hall. Steve could hear his footsteps, slow at first and then quickly until their bedroom door was being pushed open. As soon as Peter saw his father was awake, he couldn't stop giggling. Steve lit up with a grin that let Peter know it was okay to come over and jump onto their bed. Normally Steve would do his best to leave Tony sleep peacefully, but not today.

"Christmas!" Peter cheered, awkwardly placing himself between his parents. "Merry Christmas papa!" 

Steve pulled the boy into his arms, squeezing him tight and closet his chest before pressing a long kiss to his cheek. Peter was still giggling, but his arms reached up to wrap around his father's neck and hug back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Merry Christmas Peter," 

The low groaning let them both know that Tony was awake now too. But instead of a crabby frown, Steve and Peter looked over to see a goofy smile on Tony's lips. The man would happily be woken up at any early hour of the morning to the view of his husband and child.

"It's Christmas, daddy," Peter whispered excitedly.

"Is it?" Tony asked, chuckling. "How did I forget?"

"You forgot it was Christmas?" the boy asked, shocked.

"Daddy's being silly, Pete. Like always," Steve shook his head. "We're all excited!"

"Think Santa came?" Tony asked.

Peter looked between the two.

"I went to sleep!" he assured. "I was good!"

"I know you did," Tony smiled. "Because I think I woke up and _heard_ Santa in the living room,"

The boy's eyes widened. 

"You heard Santa!"

"I think I heard him too," Steve added. "I could hear the Christmas tree rattling,"

"Oooh, I bet he was trying to fit your presents underneath!" 

Peter was basically _shaking_ now. 

"Can we go see! Please! Please!"

"Bathroom first, kiddo," Steve reminded, moving to stand up and lift Peter off with him. 

Five minutes later, the little family of three wandered out into the living room to find that Santa did indeed visit during the night. There were presents of various sizes scattered around the tree, the smell of Tony's coffee brewing, light snow falling outside. It was cozy and warm and everything they wanted for Christmas. 

Of course, Peter wanted to open the biggest present first. But Tony and Steve encouraged him to open his others first and they all took turns opening their gifts. Peter made each of them something from scratch and was very proud of himself when they complimented his work. His little cheeks went red as he fumbled with his fingers awkwardly. Just like Steve, Peter wasn't a fan of too much attention or praise. 

Twenty minutes later, Peter finally unwrapped the huge box that took up most of the space beneath the tree. Tony was glad that he filmed Peter's reaction to his first-ever pushbike. 

"This...this is _my_ bike?" Peter asked.

"Well, Santa wrote your name on it Pete," Tony pointed out. "And you've been wanting a bike, haven't you?"

"Uh huh," the boy nodded, still in awe. "Did Santa hear me?!"

"Told you he's always watching, didn't I?"

* * *

**FIFTEEN YEARS OLD**

"Peeeeter," Tony cooed, gentling shaking his son's arm.

"Mmm," the teenager groaned. "Noooo,"

Steve stood by the door, chucking softly. Teenagers and their sleep. Years ago, Peter would have been the first one awake, running into his parents room to hurry them out to the tree to check if Santa had stopped by. But now, if it meant waking up early, Peter opted out. 

"It's Christmas, buddy," Tony continued.

Peter's eyes opened, staring up at his father with another sleepy groan. No matter how old the boy was, whenever he woke up like this, he always looked like the little baby Steve and Tony used to stare at for hours. 

"Mmm. Merry Christmas," he yawned, looking between both men. "Did...did you make hot chocolate?" 

"What do you think?" Steve asked, smirking.

Peter grinned.

"And waffles?"

"So it's officially not about the presents, huh? Now it's all about the food?" Tony shook his head.

"Pops only makes the really, _really_ good hot chocolate at Christmas," Peter defended, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

"Well if I made it everyday, it wouldn't be so special, would it?"

"No, but that's why I get to drink as much as I want on Christmas," Peter countered.

"I never agreed to unlimited hot chocolate, buddy," Steve laughed. "Let's go have a cup and take a look at what Santa left for us,"

Peter rolled his eyes, letting himself be pulled into Tony's chest for a hug before he was lead out of his room. They were never going to let go of keeping Santa alive. No matter how many times Peter protested that _'I'm not a baby!'_.

"Yeah, I'm sure _Santa_ had a really long night," Peter laughed. "I could hear the old man himself watching a movie at two this morning,"

"What, Santa can't have a rest?" Tony argued. "Don't get yourself put on the naughty list for next year, Pete,"

"Santa wouldn't put _me_ on the naughty list," 

"He would if you keep calling him an old man," his father countered. "Anyway, why were you awake at two? Christmas Eve is for sleeping,"

"Technically, two in the morning isn't Christmas Eve," the boy grinned.

Tony glared at his son, looking over to Steve who was grinning just the same.

"Steve, your son is too sassy for nine a.m,"

"Well, he gets it from you," Steve shrugged.

Tony gasped.

"From _me?_ Really, Captain Sass?"

"Really," Steve winked, pressing a kiss to his husbands cheek as they made it to the kitchen. "Come get the hot chocolate before we head in,"

A few minutes later, all three of them sat on the living room floor around the Christmas tree with the warm drink in their hands, just as they did every year for as long as Peter remembered. It was a traditional that none of them ever wanted to end. Knowing one day it would, they all appreciated it more and more each year.

"Open mine!" Peter cheered, diving into the pile of gifts to search for the badly-wrapped red ones. "This one's yours dad, and this one for you pop,"

After distributing the two presents to his parents, Peter sat back to enjoy their reaction. This was the part that always made him shy. Peter had chosen the cheesiest dad gifts that he could think of. 

Tony was first, unwrapping the heavy object like a young child. He rolled his eyes at the fact it was a coffee cup (Steve had currently prohibited him from purchasing anymore as they could not longer fit in the cupboards) and grinned madly when he saw the print. All around the mug were pictures of Steve and quotes that he said daily. From 'How many cups is that, Tony?' to 'Did I marry an actual lunatic?'. 

"This...this is your pops in coffee mug form," Tony laughed. "Oh my god-"

"There's more to it! When it gets hot it changes to _my_ face and the things I say, except it's all cute stuff not complaints,"

Tony howled with laughter, noticing Steve shake his head and roll his eyes. 

"This is it," Tony declared. "New and forever favourite mug,"

Peter smiled in satisfaction. He knew his dad would like that one. And he knew his pops would like his, too.

Steve unwrapped his present with more restraint than Tony. His gift was much lighter, but also much bigger. When he paper fell off the package completely, Steve's heart warmed. 

On some of his days off, and especially Sundays, Steve had a rule about not putting his shoes on. He wanted to spend the day indoors with his family or cuddled up to Tony while Peter was out with his friends, with a comfy pair of socks on his feet. That was something he was often teased about, too. Steve's Old Man socks were a running gag in the household. 

But now he had four new pairs ready for rotation. Each covered in different photos of Tony and Peter. 

"They're mood socks," Peter explained. "See, that one we're grumpy. That one we're happy. That one we're sleepy. And that one we're goofy."

Peter watched as Steve looked through them, feeling just how comfy and fluffy they were. He planned to wear them always. 

"You guys wanted 'dad' presents, so I got the tackiest ones I could think of," the boy laughed. "How'd I do?"

Steve and Tony looked to their son, growing older every day, and felt a lump rising in their throats. Peter was growing, that was a good thing. Every parent wanted their child to grow up and be happy and have a good life. But they still saw their baby. 

Their baby who was tall and lanky and snarky and smart and thoughtful and selfless and so, so loving. 

"The tackiest present ever," Steve laughed.

"So tacky, kid," Tony agreed. "You did good,"

"Did I earn myself another cup of hot chocolate?" the boy asked, eyeing Steve.

"How did you finish that one already?"

"The kid is a machine, Steve. Are you really surprised?"

"I guess not," Steve rolled his eyes. "How do I put up with your appetite, Pete?"

"You looooove me," Peter grinned, hopping up to run into the kitchen and refill his mug.

Tony shook his head, looking over to his husband with a nod.

"More than he could ever imagine,"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I've always wanted to write a Christmas-themed piece, but as soon as I commit to something my inner writer shuts down (especially with a deadline of CHRISTMAS), so I started this a month ago just to make sure! 
> 
> Just a quick question for you all - are you still enjoying the format of these one-shots? As in, looking at each theme (e.g. Christmas) at different stages in Peter's life from baby to adult and all of the in-between? I think it's well established now that that's how my chapters go, but if you guys would like it to change at some point, let me know!


End file.
